


Try Again

by LokiLover84



Category: B.A.P, Monsta X (Band), VIXX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Taekwoon and Hoseok want a child, but Taekwoon is infertile. So they invite Youngjae to help.





	Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> I left the history of the relationship between the three intentionally vague, so it's reader's choice as to how Taekwoon and Hoseok know Youngjae. It's also not stated implicitly, but I had it in my head that some men are carriers, but you can imagine ABO-verse too, it's either or. :) (That's not the important part of the story anyway!) :)

“Taekwoon. Can we talk?”

 

The man in question glanced up from his canvas, pausing mid-stroke to look at his boyfriend, who was hovering in the doorway of his small painter’s shed. The double doors of his studio were thrown open, allowing sunlight to pour in, and the rose bushes that flanked the doors were scenting the air with their delicious fragrance. Everything seemed beautiful and new and right with the world, except for Hoseok. He stood uncertainly in the doorway, his arms folded across his chest, looking nervous and defensive. 

 

Taekwoon dipped his brush in a cup of water, swirling it around to rinse the paint off, and laid it aside on a clean towel before abandoning his work. He rose to his feet, pausing for a second to stretch, and then approached Hoseok. He stopped just inside the younger man’s space and reached out, Hoseok coming willingly into his embrace, wrapping his arms around Taekwoon’s waist and burying his head in Taekwoon’s chest. 

 

“What’s on your mind, baby?”

 

Hoseok took a moment to collect his thoughts and steel his nerve before he drew back to gaze up into Taekwoon’s face. 

 

“I...Damn. I want to...try again.”

 

Taekwoon frowned slightly, then understanding dawned on him. His grip on his boyfriend tightened a little and he dipped his head. 

 

“Baby. Are you absolutely sure? Because we only get one more chance.”

 

Hoseok clenched his jaw and nodded decisively. 

 

“I’m sure. One last shot.”

  
  


Youngjae started a little when his phone vibrated against his thigh, losing his train of thought over the math homework he was poring over. Sighing, he dropped his pencil and rubbed at his eyes with his left hand, while fumbling for his phone with his right. When he finally worked it free, he gasped, almost fumbling in his haste to answer the call. He waited just long enough to make sure the call connected before bringing the phone to his ear. 

 

“Taekwoon. It’s been a while.”

 

The older man sighed and Youngjae felt a stir of unease, remembering the last time they’d seen each other- Hoseok had been sobbing in Taekwoon’s arms as Youngjae had hurriedly pulled his clothes on and practically fled the apartment the two shared, without a word being said. 

 

“Yes. It has.”

 

Youngjae waited a beat. 

 

“So. Uh, is there a purpose to this call?”

 

The younger man could practically hear the gears spinning in Taekwoon’s mind. 

 

“Yes, there is. Hoseok...Wants to try again.”

 

Youngjae let out a breath. He’d been wondering for months if Hoseok would overcome their mutual failure and if Taekwoon would allow Youngjae to come back. Now he had his answer. 

 

“Ah. Ok. Do you have a date in mind?”

 

“Yes. A week from tomorrow, at 6. Is that ok?”

 

Youngjae nodded. 

 

“Perfect. I’ll be there.”

 

There was no answer other than the dial tone in his ear. 

  
  


Taekwoon tried not to stress in the week leading up to Youngjae’s visit, and Hoseok, taking his cues from his boyfriend, remained relatively calm. Until an hour before Youngjae was scheduled to arrive it worked, but then the pair were struck by nerves. Hoseok curled into Taekwoon’s side on the couch, and the older man comforted him with soft kisses and gentle pets. Still, Hoseok was trying to work past the butterflies in his stomach when the doorbell rang promptly at six. Taekwoon left him with a final kiss to the forehead to let the younger man in. 

 

Hoseok kept his eyes firmly on the floor until Youngjae spoke to him. 

 

“Hi Hoseok.”

 

The older man glanced up at Youngjae, and when he saw how unsure the younger man was, his self-confidence returned. He stood and went to Youngjae, the younger man opening his arms and allowing Hoseok in. They stood, simply hugging and relaxing, content to embrace each other until Taekwoon broke them apart with a small noise. Hoseok glanced at him and smiled. 

 

“Impatient, Taekwoonie?”

 

Hoseok grinned when the older man offered a tiny smile and shook his head. 

 

“No. Well, maybe a little. Should we move this to the bedroom?”

 

Hoseok glanced from his boyfriend to Youngjae and, seeing no hesitation from either, nodded, twining one hand with Youngjae’s and tugging him along, while reaching with his free hand to take the one his boyfriend offered. Together, they moved to the room Taekwoon and Hoseok shared. 

 

Once the door closed behind them, there was a slight uptick in the tension, but Hoseok did his best to dispel it by kissing first Taekwoon, moaning into the older man’s mouth as the artist put his mouth and tongue to good use. They only broke apart when Youngjae whispered Hoseok’s name. Then, he went to the younger man, pressing their lips together and guiding the kiss until Youngjae was moaning the way Hoseok had been, tasting both Hoseok and Taekwoon on the older man’s tongue. When Hoseok finally pulled away, Youngjae felt his head spin. 

 

“Are you ready?”

 

Youngjae, not trusting his voice, nodded. Hoseok stepped back and winked before stripping quickly out of his clothes. Youngjae felt his mouth go dry at the sight. He’d seen the older man naked before, but this time felt different. Somehow, they’d all gotten through their individual hang-ups of what they were about to do, and so Youngjae took his time to simply map Hoseok’s body with his eyes. When he glanced away, he met Taekwoon’s cat-like eyes, and the older man gestured to Hoseok. 

 

“You can touch him.”

 

Youngjae nodded, and Hoseok met him halfway. This second kiss was more passionate, and Hoseok didn’t hold back. Somehow, knowing Taekwoon was watching made it hotter, and it wasn’t long before he felt himself open for the younger man. 

 

Watching Hoseok this way was making Taekwoon’s head spin. Hoseok had clearly given this a lot of thought, because he hadn’t even made it this far last time before he’d broken down and cried because he couldn’t follow through. But now…

 

Hoseok moaned when Youngjae pulled from the kiss and nipped down Hoseok’s neck, which he bared willingly. Taekwoon felt a slight stab of possessiveness but he reminded himself just why they were doing this, and forced himself to remain apart, an observer rather than a participant. 

 

The more Youngjae kissed him, the more Hoseok found himself focused on the younger man rather than his boyfriend across the room or the reason they were doing this. His entire being revolved, at least for the moment, in Youngjae making him feel good. And he was obviously succeeding, if the erection the younger man was sporting was any indication. 

 

Youngjae was in heaven, having the older man submit to him. He tasted mint and something uniquely  _ Hoseok  _ when their lips met, and when he sucked light marks down the older man’s neck, he let his hands wander to the hem of the older man’s shirt. His fingers curled around the material and he tugged it upward, his fingers skimming the warm skin underneath until he pulled it up, over the older man’s head and arms, and let it fall to the floor. 

 

Hoseok’s cheeks turned a sweet shade of pink as Youngjae simply  _ looked  _ at him, and it made Hoseok feel  _ pretty.  _ Taekwoon always made him feel special and loved, but this was a bit different. Hoseok thought he liked it. 

 

Then Youngjae pulled Hoseok into another kiss, his hands sliding back up the smooth skin until he pinched Hoseok’s nipples, suddenly, and hard enough for Hoseok to pull away from the younger man’s mouth with a gasp. 

 

“Do you like that, Hoseokkie?”

 

The older man nodded. 

 

“Yes. Youngjae.”

 

The younger man moved, ducking his head so that he could close his mouth around one sensitive bud, sucking lightly before nipping at the skin, making Hoseok keen as he tangled his hands in the dark strands of Youngjae’s hair. 

 

Hoseok was so caught up in the moment that he didn’t realize Youngjae had been working at the button of his jeans until Youngjae was sinking to his knees, tugging the denim down the older man’s legs until Hoseok could step free. Now as naked as Youngjae, Hoseok giggled when Youngjae came back up to his feet before he shoved the younger man toward the bed. 

 

Youngjae allowed himself to be manhandled by the clearly bossy older man, who joined him on the bed, laying out beside Youngjae as the younger man slid over to give him room. 

 

“W-what do you want me to do?”

 

The question was clearly aimed at both the other occupants of the room, but before Taekwoon could reply, Hoseok answered. 

 

“Ignore Taekwoon. Focus on me.”

 

Hoseok rolled onto his stomach before rising onto all fours. 

 

“I want you to eat me out.”

 

Youngjae’s eyes widened, and Hoseok giggled. 

 

“Can you handle that, Jae?”

 

The younger man nodded and scrambled, much to Hoseok’s amusement, to take his place behind Hoseok. The older man dropped his upper half to the mattress and pulled his knees further under him, bringing his ass higher into the air. Youngjae moaned softly as he touched with shaking hands, before grasping each globe and pulling them apart, exposing Hoseok to his gaze. 

 

Hoseok shivered then whimpered when he was exposed to Youngjae’s gaze, but he didn’t have long to be self conscious, because after a moment Youngjae’s hot breath fanned over the tight ring of muscle. The first lick was hesitant and unsure, but Hoseok gasped at the feeling, and Youngjae took it as the encouragement he needed, licking a bit more, running the tip of his tongue around the entrance to the older man’s body, slurping obscenely until he felt the muscle give a bit. 

 

When Youngjae felt the difference, he pointed his tongue, spearing it into the center of Hoseok’s hole, pushing into the warm cavern of his body. 

 

Hoseok whimpered, the sensations too much and not enough. 

 

“P-please, Youngjae, I n-need more. There’s lube in the side table.”

 

The younger man nodded, moving to retrieve the bottle in question, and Hoseok shivered when he heard the cap snap open. Youngjae poured the liquid onto his hand rather than onto Hoseok, and the older man was glad when Youngjae touched him again, the lube warm from the younger man’s hands. He circled around the small pucker before placing the tip of his index finger in the dead center, pushing against it carefully, mouth dropping open a little when Hoseok’s body seemed to open like a flower, accepting the digit inside with little effort. 

 

“Oh, my  _ god,  _ Hoseok.”

 

The older man moaned as Youngjae’s finger slid further into him, until it was sheathed fully. Youngjae tipped his head back, whimpering as Hoseok’s inner muscles fluttered around his finger. If it felt this good on his finger, how much better would it feel on his cock?

 

It clearly wouldn’t be long until he found out, when Hoseok demanded he add a second digit. Youngjae obeyed, and Hoseok trembled at the sensation. 

 

“S-scissor your fingers a-apart.”

 

Youngjae did so, eyes fixed on where his fingers disappeared into the older man’s body. He jumped when Hoseok jerked, and Taekwoon spoke for the first time from across the room. 

 

“You found his prostate, Youngjae. Move your fingers just like that again.”

 

Youngjae did, and Hoseok rolled his hips back forcefully when Youngjae pressed against the tiny bundle of nerves. 

 

“You could keep doing that, and you’d make him scream when he came. But that’s not what you’re here for.”

 

Youngjae nodded, reluctantly turning his attention back to stretching Hoseok. It didn’t take long for the older man to turn impatient, shooting the younger man a glare over his shoulder. 

 

“Alright, playtime is over.  _ Fuck me.” _

 

Taekwoon chuckled softly, and Youngjae nodded, withdrawing his fingers and slicking his cock with the remainder of the lube, before lining up and pushing carefully into Hoseok. There were twin moans when he breached Hoseok, and Youngjae pushed in a bit faster, his breathing ragged when Hoseok closed fully around his cock. 

 

“Shit, shit, hyung.”

 

Hoseok chuckled softly, and the movement tightened him around Youngjae, who made a strangled sound. 

 

“I...I don’t think I’ll last long, Hoseok.”

 

The younger man warned, and Hoseok nodded. 

 

“It’s ok. Just...shift your weight to your left leg and fuck me.”

 

Youngjae did as Hoseok said, confused as to why the shift, until he pulled out and pushed back in, and Hoseok keened. 

 

“You’re aiming the head of your cock straight for his prostate. It shouldn’t take him long to come if you keep that up.”

 

It sounded good to Youngjae, and he set a steady pace, revelling in the moans punched from Hoseok’s lips with each inward thrust. The muscles constricted around him, and Youngjae gasped. 

 

“Hyung, I’m gonna come!”

 

Hoseok wailed as Youngjae gripped his hips, pulling Hoseok back onto his cock with each snap of his hips. The older man sobbed as his orgasm built to a cresting wave, tossing his head back and crying out Youngjae’s name as he came onto the sheets below him. The sight and sound and vise grip around his cock pushed Youngjae over the edge as well, and he curled in over Hoseok’s back, moaning as if he were in pain as he filled the older man with his come. 

 

Hoseok blinked sleepily and snuggled deeper under the covers when Taekwoon pulled them further up his body, dropping a tender kiss on his forehead. He was sated and comfortable, and all he wanted to do was sleep. 

 

Taekwoon knew this, so he left Hoseok alone, turning to Youngjae to find the younger man fully dressed. 

 

“Come on, I’ll walk you out.”

 

Youngjae nodded, unsure of his role now that he’d done what he’d come for, but turned to follow Taekwoon as the older man slipped past him. 

 

Taekwoon escorted Youngjae to his car, and the younger man was convinced he’d be seen off without a word spoken, but Taekwoon stopped him at the last minute. 

 

“Youngjae...I just wanted to say thank you. You don’t know what this means to Hoseok...And to me.”

 

Youngjae ducked his head. 

 

“Um. You’re welcome, I guess?”

 

Taekwoon offered him a small smile. 

 

“Would you like to know…?”

 

It took Youngjae a moment to understand what Taekwoon was asking, and his eyes lit up, but he was cautious when he replied. 

 

“If...If it’s something you’re ok with, hyung.”

 

Taekwoon glanced back over his shoulder at the house, then turned his attention back to Youngjae.

 

“I think I am. After all, if Hoseok is pregnant, then it’s your child as much as ours. And...You deserve to be in the baby’s life. If that’s something you want.”

 

Youngjae closed his eyes as his head spun with the idea of actually being allowed to know his son or daughter, to hug them and love them, alongside Hoseok and Taekwoon. When he opened his eyes, his answer was clear. Taekwoon nodded, and held his hand out to Youngjae, who took it without hesitation, and Taekwoon pulled him back toward the house. 

 

If he was going to be a part of their lives, there was no better time to start than the present. 


End file.
